Niño de la Profecía
by Pieri Alea
Summary: Poseidón era capas de hacer cualquier cosa para proteger a su hijo...incluso el mantenerlo en la más absoluta oscuridad sobre su herencia de ser necesario. Tony Stark por otro lado estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para asegurarse que su hijo nunca se fuera de su lado aun cuando sabía que ese día llegaría...pero los Destinos siempre tienen todo planeado...
1. Chapter 1

**Cap 1. **

Poseidón siempre ha sido un dios protector con sus hijos. A lo largo de los siglos ha hecho todo aquello que estaba en su poder para que sus hijos estén seguros y a salvo. Incluso mantenerse alejado si era necesario.

Pero ahora hay una profecía. Una profecía que genero paranoia en su tonto hermano menor, hermano menor que pasaba a ser el rey de los dioses. Rey que ordeno un juramento entre los tres grandes prohibiéndoles tener niños y matando a todos aquellos que aun no cumplían 16 años...e incluso a los que ya los habían cumplido.

El dios del mar recuerda con pesar aquella época. Mirando sin poder hacer nada, escuchando los ruegos de sus hijos sin poder salvarlos. Haciéndose el tonto cada vez que Zeus descubría a sus pequeños hijos refugiados en cuevas marinas mientras eran cuidados por las ninfas del agua.

Zeus no perdono a nadie. No al pequeño Peter que acaba de nacer ni al temerario James que apenas alcanzaba los veinte. Porque a pesar de que la profecía hablaba de un niño llegando a los dieciséis, Zeus no iba a correr el riesgo.

Ninguno de los niños del mar se libro de la furia de Zeus.

Pasaron muchas décadas en las que Poseidón ignoro todo encanto mortal que pudiera encontrar…hasta que se topo con Sally Jackson en una vieja cabaña en Montauk.

Sally era como un soplo de vida en su monótona y rutinaria existencia. Ella estaba tan llena de vida, de alegría. Tan cálida y acogedora que al dios le resulto imposible no sumergirse en ella e ignorar sus responsabilidades. Ignorar el frío que recibía de su familia, de sus hermanos y hermanas, de sus sobrinos, de su indiferente hijo y de su helada esposa.

Sally lo había atraído como las abejas a la miel. Con su dulce encanto y su tierna voz. Con esa fiereza salvaje que aparecía cada vez que él la tocaba.

Poseidón amaba a esa mortal.

La amaba tanto que se olvido de la razón principal por la que había dejado de tener amantes mortales.

Una razón que nació un 18 de agosto pesando 3kilos con una pequeña mata negra coronando su cabeza y unos claramente ojos verdes tormentosos como el mismo mar.

Poseidón nunca se había arrepentido por tener un hijo. Pero esta vez…solo esta vez hubiera deseado no tenerlo.

Él no soportaría ver a su hermano matando a otro de sus hijos.

No importa si dicho hermano ya tenía una hija y otro hijo en camino.

Por eso, con todo el pesar de su corazón, Poseidón se aleja de su hijo y de la mortal que tanto amo.

Eso era lo mejor. No estar cerca de su hijo sería la mejor solución.

Dos años pasaron y el dios se arrepintió de su decisión. Su bella mortal ignoro su consejo de mantener a su hijo cerca del mar, ignoro su sugerencia de llevar a su hijo al campamento mestizo. Ella ignoro todo lo que él le dijo alguna vez.

Sally, su dulce y pobre Sally, pensó que podría resolver las cosas por sí misma. Pensó que podría mantenerse a salvo con su hijo. Pero estaba equivocada.

Su hijo nació fuerte. Con la potencia del mar. Atrayendo a toda clase de monstruo que estuviera cerca.

En su desesperación, Sally cometió la peor de las locuras. Se caso con el mortal más repugnante que pudo encontrar.

El olor del mortal era tan repulsivo que los monstruos se mantenían alejados. Ninguno se acercaba a su hijo. Lo mitológico no podía dañar al niño del mar…pero no había nada que lo salvara de aquel que le servía de escudo.

Gabriel Ugliano era el nombre del mortal con el que Sally se había casado.

Gabe era la representación perfecta de la clase de cerdo que había generado el inicio de las cazadoras de Artemisa. No solo golpeaba a Sally cada vez que quería, sino que también se había atrevido a poner sus manos sobre el hijo de Poseidón.

Eso era algo que el dios nunca iba a perdonar.

Poseidón amaba a Sally.

Y es por eso que no dudo ni un segundo en borrarle la memoria. Le quito todo recuerdo de ese hermoso tiempo que pasaron en Montauk, le quito todo recuerdo de su vida matrimonial con ese espécimen moral y sobre todo…le quito todo recuerdo de su hijo.

Había sido una de las cosas más difíciles que tuvo que hacer.

Sally nunca se dio cuenta de nada. Una noche se quedo dormida entre lágrimas con medio cuerpo magullado y al día siguiente se levanto con una enorme sonrisa ante el pensamiento de terminar por fin sus estudios en literatura.

El mortal…el mortal simplemente desapareció. Su cuerpo perdido en las oscuras profundidades del mar.

Y el niño. El niño se había mantenido en los brazos de Poseidón todo ese tiempo. El dios temía por su hijo. Temía por lo que su hermano podría hacerle.

Por eso no tuvo más opción. Solo había una persona que podía ayudarlo.

Con pesar se transporto hasta la entrada de una gran mansión. La mansión estaba cerca al mar, en la distancia perfecta para que Poseidón pueda proteger a su hijo.

Tranquilamente toca el timbre. Es más allá de la media noche pero sabe que el único ocupante sigue despierto.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que la puerta de entrada se abre y una voz robótica le habla desde el techo.

_-"Por favor pase y siéntase cómodo mi señor Poseidón. En unos segundos vendrán a atenderlo"-_dice la voz robótica con un perfecto acento ingles

No pasa ni medio segundo antes de que en la habitación esté entrando un joven hombre. No es tan alto como Poseidón, pero su delgado cuerpo lo hace parecer más alto de lo que es. Sus cabellos son de un castaño oscuro, su piel de un tono oliva y sus ojos castaños brillan con atrevimiento e ingenio pero sobre todo con extraña sabiduría. Trae una perilla que le hace parecer más viejo de lo que es.

_-A qué debo el honor de tener al gran dios del mar en mi humilde hogar-_dice el joven hombre mirando con clara curiosidad al niño que Poseidón cargaba_-No había una profecía y una prohibición_

_-Esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí Anthony-_respondió Poseidón con tranquilidad_-vengo a pedir tu apoyo_

_-Sea lo que sea que esté pensando, sería mejor que lo olvide-_replica el otro_-no soy el mejor ejemplo ni la mejor persona para el trabajo_

_-Aun no he dicho lo que quiero_

_-No hace falta que lo haga…mi señor-_se apresura en añadir

_-Tu madre no te da el crédito que mereces-_comenta Poseidón arrullando al pequeño niño quien se había inquietado un poco_-eso es una verdadera pena_

_-Mi madre me odia-_respondió Anthony con cierto malestar_-odia haber caído en el amor con un idiota mujeriego y que su hijo siga los mismos pasos de su padre. Es curioso, mi padre me odiaba porque nací sin la necesidad de que él pueda tocarla_

_-Tu madre es muy orgullosa, ella nunca admite cuando está en un error…tal vez, en un futuro puedan arreglar las cosas-_comenta Poseidón

_-La última vez que vi a mi madre tenía doce años. Me ordeno huir de mi casa y buscar un campamento, dijo que si lo lograba ella sabría que aun hay esperanza para que no termine como mi alcohólico padre. Le pregunte sobre qué pasaría si no me iba, ella dijo que se olvidaría que alguna vez tuvo un hijo llamado Anthony Stark-_suelta un suspiro que no se había dado cuenta que contenía_-como sabrás, no he vuelto a saber de ella en estos ocho años. _

_-Lo sé, pero tú eres la mejor opción para que mi niño sobreviva_

_-No sé cómo cuidar de un niño. Mi padre no era el mejor ejemplo-_masculla Tony mirando resignado al dios_-terminara siendo sarcástico e impudente, con un gran odio por las reglas y posiblemente no tendrá un instinto de auto preservación _

_-Es mejor que vivir con un padrastro alcohólico que aprovecha cada oportunidad que tiene para golpearlo-_responde Poseidón mirando tranquilamente a Tony

_-Eso es jugar sucio-_dice Tony mientras le da una ojeada rápida al niño intentando encontrar los golpes mencionados

_-Ya está curado…y me he encargado de su padrastro. _

_-Por eso siempre he pensado que el mar es lo más peligroso-_murmura Tony al notar la fría mirada del dios_-qué tengo que hacer. ¿Cuidarlo hasta que cumpla los doce y mandarlo al campamento?_

_-…-_Poseidón guardo silencio durante un rato, sus ojos se posaron en el rostro dormido de su hijo. Paso suavemente uno de sus dedos por la pequeña carita antes de darle un beso en la frente. Volteo lentamente y coloco a su hijo en los brazos del otro hombre_-Mi hijo…mi niño no debe saber que soy su padre. Mi hermano no pararía hasta matarlo. _

_-¿Mi señor…?_

_-Te pido…no. Te ruego, hijo de Atenea, que protejas y cuides de mi hijo como si fuera tuyo. Que nunca le rebeles su ascendencia._

_-Pero…sus poderes…_

_-Ambos sabemos que algunos mortales desarrollan ciertas habilidades debido a un extraño gen-_dice Poseidón sin apartar los ojos de su hijo

_-El gen X…pero nadie trata bien a los mutantes, estaría en igual peligro_

_-Pero sería un peligro menor a comparación con la furia de mi hermano-_replica el dios posando su mirada en los marrones ojos del hijo de Atenea

Tony permaneció callado durante unos segundos. Podía ver la suplica en los ojos del dios. Podía ver las ganas que tenia de salvar a su hijo. Podía ver cómo le dolía la petición que le estaba haciendo. Porque Poseidón no estaba ordenando, estaba pidiendo.

Tony había aprendido hace mucho tiempo que los dioses nunca piden y solo ordenan…pero, el dios del mar le ha demostrado lo contrario. Tony no es idiota, sabe que rechazar esto solo le traería problemas pero…pero aun así, es solo hecho que el poderoso dios del mar le esté pidiendo un favor es suficiente para que él acepte.

_-Juro por el Estigio que cuidare de tu hijo como si fuera mío y que de mí nunca sabrá su verdadero origen. _

Un trueno se escucho por todo el lugar.

_-Gracias, Anthony-_murmuro el dios empezando a desaparecer en una neblina espesa_-buena suerte mi hijo, mi Perseo._

Tony quedo en medio de la habitación con un pequeño y dormido niño en sus brazos.

_-Perseo-_murmuro mirando al niño_-un gran nombre para un pequeño bebe. Reamente, el que seamos hijos de dioses no quiere decir que debamos tener nombres tan…tan…_

_-"Presuntuosos"-_sugirió la robótica voz de JARVIS

_-¡Exacto!-_exclamo Tony balanceándose ligeramente para evitar que el niño despierte_-¿JARVIS?_

_-"Señor"_

_-Obi enloquecerá cuando se entere pero…empieza a ordenar todo lo que creas conveniente para Percy_

_-"¿Percy?"_

_-Es mucho más adecuado que Perseo, solo mira su tamaño…es el tamaño de un Percy-_justifica Tony

_-"como diga señor"_

Tony camino con el niño en brazos hasta su habitación. Con cuidado lo coloco en medio de la cama y empezó a hacer una pequeña muralla de almohadas a su alrededor.

_-Con esto no se caerá-_murmuro pensativo

El resto de la noche, Tony se la paso sentado en un lado de la cama, velando el sueño del niño que había sido puesto a su cargo y pensando en las mil cosas que tendría que hacer para asegurarse de que nada le pase. En todos los cambios que sufriría su vida a partir de ese momento.

Era una lástima que Tony y Poseidón nunca pensaron que tal vez el nacimiento de Percy era necesario para evitar la caída de los dioses. Era una lástima que Percy no pudiera permanecer en la ignorancia para siempre. Era una lástima que este simple cambio generara un mayor acontecimiento.

Porque el efecto mariposa puede ser aun más letal...todo depende de las decisiones que uno tome.

Y eso lo sabían las tres ancianas que tejían calcetines dentro de una cueva. Uniendo varios hilos que en otras circunstancias nunca se hubieran juntado.

Ellas miraron fijamente ese hilo verde azulado que sostenían y veían como uno de un dorado rojizo se entrelazaba con el primero, siendo seguido por uno blanquiazul, uno morado, uno verde oscuro, un rojo sangre y un negro plata.

**P&T**

Lalalala bueno, aquí está el inicio de mi nuevo long fics.

Planeo pasar por Lo que sería Ironma antes del Ladrón del rayo. Tendrá algunos cambios como el hecho de que Percy no será culpado por el robo del arma de Zeus. Además podría haber una temprana interacción de otros personajes. Recuerden que Tony y Percy estarán viviendo en Malibu…posiblemente cerca de cierta hija de Afrodita que todos conocen.

Bueno, espero saber sus opiniones y predicciones para esta historia.

No se olviden de dejarme review. Es más empecemos una campaña navideña, la llamaremos "Dona un Review y has feliz a un autor" XDDD

Nos leemos

Cuídense

Byebye

Pd: No estoy planeando ninguna pareja de momento…pero si puedo prometer que no existirá el Percabeth. (Lo siento pero actualmente odio a Annabeth… y ahora si la odio en serio).

P2: Espero les haya gustado este inicio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. 2**

El inicio del alba fue el primer indicio que Tony tuvo del comienzo de un nuevo día. El segundo indicio fueron un par de ojos verdes completamente abiertos.

_-Así que tenemos un poni madrugador-_murmuro el multimillonario sin apartar los ojos del niño_-JARVIS… ¿es muy temprano para el desayuno? ¿Qué comen los ponis bebes?_

_-"Actualmente son las 5:30 de la mañana señor"-_Tony toma nota de que Percy está mirando el techo en busca del sonido_-"sin embargo debo decirle que el consumo de heno probablemente termine enfermando al joven señor"_

_-Muy gracioso J-_dice Tony secamente mientras se acerca al silencioso niño y lo carga_-¡hey, bebe pony!-_murmura mientras carga a Percy

_-… ¿papá?…-_murmura el niño con duda

_-¿Tú tampoco lo crees no?-_masculla Tony sonriendo tristemente ante la mirada confundida de Percy_-si bebe soy…papá…_

Dioses, Tony sentía que necesitaba un trago pero no podía tener uno con Percy en sus brazos. Así que tendría que conformarse con una taza extremadamente cargada de café.

Con algo de nervios, el multimillonario acerca al niño hacia su pecho. Se tensa momentáneamente cuando lo siente acurrucarse contra él, torpemente acaricia su espalda mientras se encamina a la cocina.

Una vez ahí el temor se volvió a adueñar de él.

_-JARVIS… ¿qué voy a darle de comer? ¿Dónde voy a sentarlo? ¿Necesita que le de en la boca? ¡Oh cielos! ¿Y si necesita un cambio de pañal?_

_-"Señor, dentro de su refrigerador tiene leche chocolatada que dejo el cadete Rodas después de su visita hace dos días. Solo tendría que calentarla un poco y dársela con cuidado. Puede sentarlo en sus rodillas. Además, creo que el joven señor es lo suficientemente grande para usar un pañal"_

_-Dioses J. qué haría sin ti-_dice Tony aliviado mientras se prepara para calentar la leche-_y por qué cara...acolas Rodney trajo leche con chocolate-_da un vistazo al pequeño niño, lo último que necesita es a un pequeño pony repitiendo malas palabras en su primer día

_-"Usted haría muchas cosas sin mi señor, como encargar heno para alimentar al joven señor"-_responde JARVIS en tono monótono con un ligero toque sarcástico_-"y el cadete Rodas pensó que podría ser beneficioso que usted consumiera algo más que café"_

_-Rodney debe aprender que el café es vital para esta aburrida y monótona vida-_dramatizo Tony mientras le daba cuidadosamente la leche a Percy. Él niño parecía más despierto con forme el cálido líquido entraba en su sistema_-cuando crezcas un poco más te mostrare las maravillas del café-_sentencio Tony recibiendo como única respuesta un par de ojos verdes brillando de curiosidad

_-"Señor tengo que informarle que el señor Stane se encuentra atravesando la entrada"-_interrumpe JARVIS

_-Fue más rápido de lo que pensé-_masculla el multimillonario

Por unos segundos Tony debatió el cómo proceder. Por un lado sería mucho más fácil hacer que Obie viera a Percy de una vez, pero Obie tiende a gritar cuando se exaspera y lo último que Percy necesita es que alguien grite en su presencia. A Tony no se le había escapado que a pesar de todo, Percy actuaba demasiado tranquilo para un niño de dos años…seguramente su psique aun tenia grabado los recuerdos de su padrastro.

Con tranquilidad lleva a Percy de regreso al cuarto. Lo vuelve a colocar entre las almohadas y le pide que se quede quitecito hasta que regrese.

Cuando entra nuevamente en la sala, Obie lo está esperando.

_-¡Hey Obie!-_lo saluda fingiendo no darse cuenta de la mirada entre pánico y furia que tiene el otro hombre_-¿qué haces aquí tan temprano? ¿Vienes por los diseños de los nuevos misiles?_

_-Has ordenado toda una tienda de bebes-_no era una pregunta, Obie solo estaba afirmando un hecho_-¿A quién embarazaste? _

_-Sí, mira…es una curiosa historia…veraz-_comienza Tony antes de ser interrumpido

_-Tony, mi muchacho. Tú padre no te tuvo hasta cumplir los 50 años porque sabía que un niño sería una gran distracción en su carrera-_su tono era condescendiente pero tenía un borde frío en las palabras_-dime quien es y yo me encargare de todo. Nadie se enterara de este pequeño desliz_

_-¿Qué quieres decir?-_masculla Tony medio sorprendido

_-No estás listo para ser padre chico, apenas tienes 18 y no eres nada responsable-_Obie lo mira con fingida tristeza_-si aún no ha nacido podemos darle una rápida solución, de lo contrario…tendremos que ver otras formas. Así que…dame un nombre para que pueda trabajar_

_-María Parker-_responde Tony con seriedad_-la esposa de mi amigo Richard Parker, ¿te acuerdas de Richard? Él y Rodney eran los únicos chicos que no les importaba que fuera un mini genio de doce años._

_-Y te metiste con la esposa de tu amigo-_murmura Obie con decepción-_vez como tengo razón al decir que no estás listo…_

_-Yo no estoy teniendo un hijo. Ellos han tenido uno el año pasado pero como estaba en Francia no pude acercarme. Pensé que podría darle algo en su cumpleaños…probablemente me excedí con el pedido_

_-¡uff! Eso es un alivio_-suspira Obie_-no me hagas pasar por esos sustos Tony. Ya no soy tan joven como antes_

_-…-_Tony no sonrió, miro con seriedad como la aliviada sonrisa de Obie iba desapareciendo poco a poco_-cuando cumpla 21 me haré cargo de la SI. Así que vamos a dejar algo en claro. Yo no soy mi padre. Tendré un hijo cuando quiera-_comenzó a decir Tony dándose cuenta de la pequeña llama de ira que se iba adueñando de Obie_-vuelve a insinuar que te "harás cargo" del problema y me asegurare que ninguna empresa te contrate en lo que te resta de vida. _

Los marrones ojos de Tony chocaron los fríos ojos grises de Obie. Ninguno quería apartar la mirada. Pero Obie no pudo aguantar por mucho tiempo. Él siempre había odiado el cómo los ojos del joven Stark parecían analizarlo hasta encontrar los puntos más vulnerables de su cuerpo. Howard siempre había dicho que Tony se parecía a su madre, una bruja tan vengativa que era capaz de convertir bellas doncellas en los monstruos más despreciables del planeta. Claro para ese entonces Howard ya había sido un alcohólico que no sabía ni donde estaba parado mientras que María Stark, la madre de Tony, se la había pasado calentando la cama de los accionistas de SI. Obie incluso la había tenido un par de veces, pero nunca encontró su parecido con Tony.

_-Solo intento ver lo que es mejor para ti muchacho-_gruño Obie antes de dar media vuelta e irse

Tony espero un rato. Asegurándose de que en realidad se haya ido.

_-JARVIS inicia un nuevo proyecto, Alpha88Deltha. No dejaremos que nadie sepa de la existencia de Percy, por lo menos hasta que pueda defenderse solo-_ordena mientras regresa a su habitación

_-"Debo recordarle señor, que el joven amo necesitara de interacción humana para poder crecer saludable"_

_-Supongo que no soy lo suficiente para cubrir esa necesidad ¿no?-_masculla Tony en voz baja al darse cuenta de que Percy se había queda dormido_-organízame una cita de juegos con Richard Parker. Tal vez su hijo pueda ser amigo de Percy…los bebes hacen amigos ¿no?_

_-"Según las investigaciones científicas, los bebes humanos han creado una forma única de comunicación. Basada en simples balbuceos y gestos corporales"_

_-Seeee, como sea-_bosteza Tony sin poder evitarlo_-despiértame cuando nos lleguen las cosas para Percy-_murmura mientras se acurruca a un lado del fuerte de almohadas.

_-"como usted diga señor"_

Tony se despierta de golpe al sentir como un extraño peso cae encima de él.

_-¡Papá, papá, papá!-_cantaba un sobre excitado niño pelinegro mientras saltaba en la cama_-¡Despierta! ¡Prometiste llevarme al acuario!_

_-Hoy estás con demasiada energía-_se quejó Tony mientras se sentaba perezosamente en su cama.

El multimillonario miro con tranquilidad a su pequeño hijo. Percy cumplía cinco años ese mismo día. Aún era como un pequeño renacuajo saltarín, sus negros cabellos eran tan revoltosos como siempre y sus verdes ojos brillaban como las cristalinas aguas del mar en calma.

_-¡Apúrate! ¡El tío Rodney está sirviendo el desayuno!-_chillo el niño jalando con vehemencia el brazo de su padre_-Peter y Piper no tardan en llegar_

A Tony no le sorprendía que el pequeño niño este tan enérgico, siempre se ponía así cuando sus dos amigos iban a jugar. El pequeño Peter Parker había resultado tener la misma edad de Percy (al parecer Tony se había confundido con los años), ambos niños se llevaban de las mil maravillas y mientras que todos los encontraban adorables, Tony sabía que ambos eran dos pequeñas mierdecillas sarcásticas que no perdían oportunidad para hacer de las suyas.

Tony en realidad esperaba que nunca llegaran a la adolescencia o sería el final de su pobre existencia.

Piper Mc clean, era la hija del reconocido actor Tristan Mc CLena. Los chicos la habían conocido durante una tarde de juegos en la playa de Malibu. La pequeña niña Cheroke había estado llorando porque no encontraba a su papá. Percy, actuando como un pequeño héroe, la tomo de la mano y no la soltó hasta que encontraros al altamente preocupado actor. Tony no había tardado en notar los hermosos ojos caleidoscopios de la niña ni esa aura divina.

Piper era una hija de Afrodita, pero como la mayoría de los hijos de la diosa del amor seguramente viviría toda su vida en el mundo mortal, sin saber nada sobre su herencia.

Piper y Peter eran los dos únicos amigos que Percy tenía. Solo ellos, los Parker, Tristan y Rodney sabían de la existencia de Percy.

De alguna forma Tony se las había ingeniado para mantener a Percy lejos del resto del mundo.

Lo que Tony no sabía era que ese viaje al acuario tendría algunas consecuencias. Como las de conocer a cierto hijo de Apolo con un curioso tatuaje en el brazo.

**P&T**

Y aquí tenemos el segundo capítulo. Estoy incluyendo a Peter porque es simplemente adorable *-*

Ya mencionamos a Piper pero veremos la interacción de los niños en el siguiente cap.

Como vieron, Obie ya mostro sus verdaderos colores y tiene mucho que ver con la introducción del hijo de Apolo.

Espero les haya gustado este cap. No se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios para saber sus opiniones.

Nos leemos

Cuídense

Byebye

Pd: Lo sé, lo sé. Fue un cap corto

Pd2: Pero en realidad necesitaba cortarlo ahí

Pd3: Estaba pensando, los Dare son personas muy influyentes ¿no?

Pd4: Piper será como una pequeña hermana para Percy y Peter, así como una hija para Tony…solo diré…pobre Jasón XDD


End file.
